madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 12 Chapter 1
Summary Part 1:Gerard Horrible News The following aftermath of their victory over Sachstein Army at Plainville Hills, the Moonlight Knights under begin on thier way home where 10,000 soldiers are camping at the nearby hill under Tigre's orders. During their break, Tigre asks Mashas if they sending the messengers to report their success to the queen, which Mashas replies that the messenger from Nice should be able to reach them automatically. Part 2:Tigre's Tea With the Girls Upon Gerard leaving the Moonlight Knights for Nice, Tigre immediately call his men in summoning Elen, Lim and Valentina regarding the matter. Part 3:The Song of Lumiere Part 4:Fine's Meeting with King Viktor Part 5:Eugene and Figneria Inside her guest room, Fine is visited by Eugene as he asking her if he could bring something to drink, which Fine decline since she not risking to be drunken to when listening to important matters. When Pardu Earl explains her duties and responsibility as a Vanadis of Legnica, Fine instead asks Eugene about the consequences should her action were not for Legnica's sake, Eugene replies that it would poises a bigger problem as he tells her that only a Viralt will decide a Vanadis's punishment, something that not even past Zhcted Kings have that authorities to do so, Fine's frustrations and disbelief. Whilst gazing at Bargren with intrigued and listening to Eugene regarding the legends and attributes of the Viralt, Fine asks Eugene regarding Elen whom Eugene assuming that they are acquaintance, though Fine becomes speechless due to her contribution in Silver Gale Mercenaries's downfall six years ago. Facing a dilemma of either leaving the country without heading Legnica or facing desertion from Bargren completely, Fine begins to think over Vissarion's smile as she imagine that she might losing a chance to run the territory. Part 6:Figneria's Path As a Vanadis Upon arriving to the nearest courtyard outside her guest room, Eugene leave Fine for her testing upon the Bargren. During her testing on her new Viralt, Fine feels the twin blades weights just right whilst looking at the bright reflection from her weapon. Throughout her testing by swinging the daggers whilst imagining of her opponent, Fine notices Bargren's light is blinking as if it is absorbing her battle experiences, reading her mind while even igniting fire from the blades, prompting Fine to smile in interest before she challenges the Fire Viralt itself. After her exercises around quarter-koku, Fine finally (unwillingly) accepting Bargren and vowing to fulfill her obligation as a Vanadis. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Mashas Rodant *Gerard Augre *Eleonora Viltaria *Limalisha *Valentina Glinka Estes *Figneria Alshavin *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted *Eugene Shevarin Mentioned *Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles *Pierre Badouin *Melisande Thenardier *Armand *Vissarion Highlighted Notes *Hans's rumor regarding Tigre's "betrayal" has now spreading throughout entire Brune but only the Nice's ministers and retainers-who are House Thenardier's supporters and loyalist-believed the rumor, whilst the rest of the citizens chose to ignoring it, indicating that Brunish citizens (peasants and aristocrats) opinion upon Tigre were unchanged despite his reputation in quelling the Civil War two years ago. Gerard's warning to Tigre and Mashas would further foretelling the upcoming skirmishes against Melisande's already growing supporters. *For Fine, who has just accustomed her lifestyle as wandering mercenary, it is her first time in visiting Silesia as a Vanadis. *The new Fire-Vanadis's past is also briefly explored that she was born as commoner before her rise as a mercenary. *Even as elected by Bargren as a Vanadis, Fine still has her doubts as a Vanadis as she remain hesitant in fulfilling her obligation as one of Zhcted's ministers, despite both Viktor and Eugene informs her that Viralts are the ones who choosing her qualities. After seemly impresses over Bargren's power and will, it is safe to assume that Fine will going to utilize it anyways regardless. Trivia Unanswered Question *It is yet to be known if Fine's path to a Vanadis was based on the late Vissarion's dream, though she claimed as not under influenced by the former Silver Gale Mercenary leader despite she remembered his last words before passing. **The exact chances of reconciliation between Elen and Fine is still unknown despite the downfall of the Silver Gale Mercenaries happened some time ago. **The only known legends and attributes about Viralt are their ability in promote and demote the Vanadises's position, something that not even Zhcted Kings could ever do. The rest of their mysterious history and attributes are still an enigma. **In addition, it is unknown for how much time Fine to both mastering Bargren's Vedas whilst learning to govern Legnica despite her abundant experience as a mercenary, as well her unwillingly acceptance towards Bargren as her weapon. In during the training though, whilst Bargren's powers and resilience may have garners her interest, it is yet to be known if she have second thoughts about the Fire Viralt. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 12